Jelicals
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, another first person one! And still, the ordeal is not yet over! Lol yay, 2 more chs up! WARNING: Fairly detailed rape in chapter 13!
1. Captive!

My name is Tumblepatch, and I am a Jellicle cat. This is the story of when I got involved with another Tribe. The Jelical Tribe. And it wasn't a good meeting.

One day, I was heading down the High Street, towards the Jellicle Junkyard, when someone grabbed me from behind, and pulled me into a side alley. For a split second I thought it might be my friend, Rum Tum Tugger, but then someone whacked something hard against my head, and I fell unconscious.

Quite a while later, I woke to find myself on the cold, stone floor of a cell, and I figured I might be in trouble. My fears were confirmed when, after trying to move, I found out I was tied, and couldn't move. I struggled desperately, but with my front, and hind legs bound tightly, I was going nowhere!

I tried not to panic, but a second later, the sound of a door opening, almost menacingly, behind me, and then closing, in the same manner, made me freeze, and lie completely still. The next second, someone kicked me hard in the back, forcing me to gasp, and cry out in pain.

My back ached badly from the sudden blow, but that wasn't the worst part of my situation. For as I lay there, gasping silently, I heard a menacing chuckle, and, looking up, found myself at the feet of my worst nightmare- Macavity, the most notorious feline crime boss ever! I gasped, but I could nothing to prevent my situation, as I lay there, trussed up like a trapped animal.

Now, I'd thought it was Macavity who'd kicked me in the back, but suddenly, I received another kick, and realised that it wasn't him, but probably 1 of his 'henchcats'- a stray who'd, for some reason, entered into Macavity's 'services'. I wanted to look behind me, but my eyes were locked (maybe unwisely!) on Macavity's, and I found I couldn't look away from him.

All the while, the evil feline had been watching me, with an unpleasant grin, and now he said "So, you're…Tumblepatch, right?"

I wanted to answer 'Who wants to know?', but I thought that might be dangerous, so I simply nodded.

"Yes," I practically whimpered, then, gathering a little more courage I said, in barely more than a whisper "What do you want with me?"

Macavity stared at me for a moment longer, then grinned evilly, and said "I want to use you, to get something I want."

"A-and wh-what would that be?" I asked, cautiously. Macavity grinned even more, and said "Well, now, that would telling, wouldn't it!"

I tried to protest, as he laughed and began to walk towards the door, but another kick to the back ensured that I didn't say anything, for gasping! I prayed desperately that Macavity wasn't going to leave me alone with his henchcat. My prayers were squashed, when I heard Macavity talking to more cats outside the room. Desperately, I tried to get myself in a better position, but a second later, someone grabbed me, pulled me to my feet and pinned me against the wall. I had one glimpse of Macavity sneering at me from outside of the door; then he slammed it shut, and the henchcat who was holding me swung his fist into my stomach. I gasped, and struggled to get away, but suddenly, they were all about me, hissing and slashing at every reachable part of my body. I cried out in pain, but there was no mercy there; within two minutes, the brutes had beaten me into unconsciousness.

I awoke to find myself again at Macavity's feet, my head pounding once more. It was all I could do to lift my head and give Macavity a pleading look. I intended to try and persuade him let me go, but unfortunately, he 'interpreted' my message wrong. Instead of doing anything to ease my suffering he simply sneered and said "Ah, you appear weak. I can't have a weakling doing the job I need done, oh no! If you're too weak to do this little, 'task', I suppose I'll just have to - _do away with you_!"

* * *

_Ooh, suspense eh? Hoping Ch 2 will be up soon, and we can find out what happens to poor, sweet Tumblepatch! Please enjoy, and R&R!_


	2. Beatings!

_Ok, finally the next two chapters are up! Chapter three also I'll put up now!!! YAY!_

* * *

He turned to go to the door. Sensing that he probably had some sort of 'backup' out there, waiting to come in and kill me, I yelled, as loudly as possible, "No, wait!" 

The villain paused at the door, then turned, slowly, and gave me a sneering look. An eternity seemed to crawl by, before Macavity said "So, you think you can do the task I want you to do? Hmm, I will, I suppose, give it some thought. In the mean time, though, perhaps I should once again leave you in the care of my henchcats…"

With that he turned to the door, and I sensed more pain coming up. I struggled against my bonds, but I was tied too tight to even sit up. I heard the door creak open, and then, I was once again pulled to my feet. Looking up, I saw Macavity talking to one of his henchcats - then _four _came in! I gasped, and cried "Macavity, no, please! I'll do it…whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

He turned, eyebrows raised. I gave him a pleading look, and he came over to stand before me. I trembled slightly, but looked him in the eye. He gave me a nasty look, then reached over to run his claws down my cheek. I shivered. Macavity smirked and said "You will get to do the job. But first, I don't want to deprive my friends of their fun, now, do I?"

I gulped. "P-please, I'm begging you…" but a fist connecting with my stomach silenced me. I gasped & sobbed, but Macavity was already heading towards the door.

"Please," I cried "please don't do this…" but before I could utter another word I was flung to the floor - and the second beating began…

That beating was just as vicious as the first. It lasted about five minutes, and just as I thought I'd pass out, they ended it, and all but one left. The tom who'd stayed left me lying on the floor to make sure the door was firmly shut, then came back over to me. I cowered, expecting a blow, but it never came. Instead, he brought out a knife, & before I had a chance to worry, he'd cut my bonds loose.

I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I looked up at the tom, who was mainly black, with some white patches, in a confused way. He studied me for a second, then took my arms, & gently pulled me to my feet. Then, supporting me, he led me to a wall, & let me sit, leaning against it. I looked up at him, wanting to speak, but I didn't know what to say. But I needn't have worried, because he spoke first.

"So…how you feeling?"

I was at first shocked that he could ask that, & my reply showed my surprise.

"Wh-what?"

He merely repeated the question. I was still utterly confounded, so I asked "Wh-why do y-you ask that?"

His reply was calm. "Because it's on my boss's orders."

"Macavity?"

He nodded. My face crumpled in confusion…hadn't Macavity just left me with those brutes? Hadn't this very tom just assisted beating the heck outta me? I turned away in confusion.

But he remained calm, and professional. He reached a paw towards my face. I flinched away. "Please, don't…"

The next second his paws were on my shoulders, gently restraining me. He took my chin, and turned my face towards his. My eyes must've shown utter terror, because he said "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. Macavity asked me to judge on how long it would be before you can do his task."

I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. "Please…let me go," again I tried to pull away. This time, he released me. "Do you feel able to complete Macavity's task soon?"

"What…what is it?"

He grinned. "He said you'd ask me that…"

"As predicted, eh Scot?"

I jumped at the voice - Macavity was back! He nodded at the tom, who promptly left, giving his boss a curt nod, and shutting the door behind him.


	3. Jelicals

I was alone again with Macavity. He strode over to stand before me. I cowered away, but he just smirked.

"So, kitten, you reckon you can do this task I will set you?"

I nodded. "What…erm, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Ok, listen, and listen carefully. There is a tribe, similar to the Jellicles, not too far from here. The leader has a daughter who is exceptionally beautiful, and very talented. I have been watching her for many days now, and I have decided I want her for my mate. However, she will not come willingly, I know - so that is where you come in. Now, come with me, we will go at once to the lair of these cats, and I will brief you on the rest as we go."

I knew it sounded horrid, but I was too scared to fight him. I struggled to my feet, and wearily followed Macavity. He led me through an old abandoned warehouse, and out onto the streets. I was glad to get out, as the henchcats had been continually staring at me, in a rather nasty way, as I'd passed.

I followed Macavity for about ten minutes, listening with intent as he explained the rest. It made my stomach clench, but I could tell that if I refused he would kill me outright. So, I remained quiet. Finally, we reached our destination. I looked fearfully at him, but the glare in his eyes told all. _Do it, or die! _Terrified, I took a deep breath, and wandered into the strange junkyard.

I kept to the shadows, looking around, my heart hammering. Then, I saw her. A young queen, little older than myself. Selana, Macavity said she was called. Now was my cue, no-one else around. I peered out, and mewed at her.

She looked up in surprise, then smiled upon seeing me, and bounded over. I crawled out, keeping low, a hopeful look on my face. I acted just like a playful kit, but felt so awful! We quickly made friends, & were soon playing chase. Deliberately, I led her towards the edge a bit…then Macavity pounced! I swerved to one side, as Macavity grabbed Selana. Suddenly, there was a yell. I started, turning to see more cats running towards me! Macavity had disappeared, but I knew I was in trouble. I made to run, but the next second, I was being pinned down, and voices all about me were yelling. I struggled, and received a punch. Then, I was dragged to my feet. The tom restraining me glared, & waved a paw for silence. Then, he threw me down at the feet of two other toms and said "Lock her up in the small cell. I'll talk to her when we return!"

As they grabbed hold of me, I could hear the tom calling out to several other toms, then they dragged me off, away from the rest of the tribe.

They took me to a more remote part of the yard, and flung me down in front of a tiny door, through which I guessed I'd be going. And, as one opened it, he let it catch me hard on the side of my face, causing me to cry out in pain. But they showed no pity, one snarling "Get in there!" as they shoved me into a space hardly big enough for me to move around in. I mewed in fright, but the next second they had slammed the door shut, leaving me in total darkness!

* * *

_Ok, enjoy! R & R please! I return to this site!!! _D


	4. Judgement!

_I know, it's been AGES since I last updated! But hopefully 'm on some kinda roll now so...Chs 4, 5 & 6! Enjoy!_

* * *

After a terrible wait, of how long I didn't know, I heard voices outside, then the door was opened. I cowered back, but a tom reached in and pulled me out by the scruff of my neck. The second I was out in the open, I received a punch, and a warning not to try anything. I shuddered, and allowed myself to be dragged along. The two toms dragged me into the main area, and flung me at the feet of the tom who'd said earlier he would speak to me. I looked up at him, terrified, but I didn't have a chance to protest.

"Punishment!"

"Kill 'er!"

"Give the young wench a good lashing first!"

I shuddered, cowering at their cruel yells, keeping my eyes on the ground, waiting for the judgement. Then, the tom spoke.

"Speak up, queen. State your name, nothing else."

"I…Tumblepatch."

"Do you fully understand the seriousness of what you have done?"

"Y-yes, sir, I do. An-and, I will accept any form of punishment you should choose to give me…I understand you probably want to kill me for what I've done. But, please," I paused at the look on his face, but bravely carried on. "Please, at least allow me to tell my side first, whether or not you believe me…please?"

He glared at me for a second, and my blood ran cold. Then, he nodded, and I was again dragged up. He nodded to the two toms, and they led me after him.

He led the way to a chamber. Once inside, they pushed me to my knees, in front of him. He stared down at me, then said "Right. So talk."

"I-I just wanted you to know, that I didn't do what I did out of free will. I'm not one of Macavity's henchcats; he forced me into doing what I did! And, now…well, I wish I'd taken his punishment, rather than doing what I did."

After this, I hung my head in silence, hoping that whatever they were gonna do to me, they would get it over and done with quickly. I could feel the tom's eyes on me; then he spoke. "I am, at least glad you are accepting punishment. However, how do we know we can believe what you say?"

Terrifying as it was, I looked up at him. "Maybe you don't…but at least I know that I tell the truth, despite what you think."

They studied me for a second. After what seemed like an eternity, the tom in front of me stepped forwards. I looked up fearfully. He stared down at me for a second, then said, coldly "Whether I believe you or not, is beyond the point. Unless you can help me in any way to get my daughter back, I will have you put to death, for the fate of my daughter that you have assisted!"

I gasped quietly…then hung my head, defeated. "I'm sorry, sir…I don't know where Macavity will have taken her."

"If that be the case…Samyose, Nikow. Lock her back up in the cell. We will go back out to search one more time for my daughter. And, when we come back," he looked me in the eye. "Then, we'll see to _her_."

I shivered, but said no more as the two toms once more got me to my feet. I just stared at the ground, tears in my eyes. In silence, they led me back to the 'cell', and threw me down again.

This time, I leaned back a bit as the door was opened - and received a clout round the head! I whimpered, but they just snarled at me. Then, one of them grabbed my paws and roughly bound them. I weakly struggled…only to be punched in the side, causing me to gasp in pain. Next second, they shoved me into the cell again, and slammed the door shut!


	5. Death Sentence And a shock!

I don't know how long I lay in that cell, curled up as best I could…but before my eyes opened, I heard them…

"Nova, look at her…"  
"Eve…she has sentenced our daughter to a fate worse than death!"  
"She's only a kitten, Nova. It's obvious she wasn't working out of free will…"  
"Say no more!"

At this, I opened my eyes and looked up, face blank. The tom, Nova, glared & dragged me out…I didn't resist at all, just hung my head. There was silence, then a tom yelled "C'mon, Nova…let's give the little brat what-for!"  
"Nova, please…"

"Nineve, I will hear no more!"

He dragged me off, into the main yard. Looking around, I saw many other cats staring at me. I sniffled, shivering. Nova left me standing in the middle, went over to a black tom, and took something off him - I gasped quietly when he came back with a pistol! I whimpered, shivering, suddenly full of terror…as he raised the gun, I winced, and gave a small sob.

He was seconds from pulling the trigger, when the queen ran forwards, placing herself in front of me. "Nova…NO!"  
"Nineve, get out of the way!"

"Nova listen to me. If you must kill her, don't do it here, like this…please, she doesn't deserve that!"

He glared for a second…then gave a small nod. "Fine, have it your own way. Nikow," he turned to the black tom. "Bring her!" Then he headed off…I was dragged after him.

Nova led the way to an alley. With a sneer, Nikow slammed me into a wall and pinned me there. I squirmed, whimpering. Nova stood before me…but the gun remained at his side. He stared at me - then said something totally surprising…"You surely don't want to die - am I correct?"

I gulped, giving a tiny nod. "I…I don't ask for mercy…I _know _that I deserve to die for what I did. All I ask is that you get it over and done with…please?"

He glared, then nodded and pointed the gun at me. I sobbed, turning away with a whimper.

I cowered against the wall, waiting for the blow that would wipe out my existence.

It never came. Instead, I heard the tiniest, softest thump. Opening one eye just a fraction, I saw Nova standing with his paw beside him. He shook his head very slowly at catching my look…

"Nova?" The black tom gripped me tight. Nova turned to him. "Nikow…I have suddenly seen, not only what my mate was saying, but much more…"  
"Like…_what_?"

He turned back to me; I looked away instantly. He said "Courage. Rather a lot of courage for one so young. Staring death in the face, she still didn't beg for mercy…I cannot shoot her now!"

I felt my breath catch, as I looked at him. "S-sir…I-I have said I will take this…I really don't ask for pity…"  
"But aren't you afraid?"

"Terrified. But…for what I have done, I deserve to be shot…"  
"No, Tumblepatch…"

I looked up, amazed. He continued "No…you did a truly terrible thing…but you are young…possibly easy to manipulate. I assume Macavity used pain to get to you?"  
I nodded. "He had me beaten up twice…but I would go through that a hundred times over, if it would mean you still had your daughter with you!"

"Oh, really?"

With a gasp, my head spun in the direction of that cold, familiar voice…


	6. Macavity!

Macavity was standing there, flanked by two henchcats. Nova hissed fiercely at him. Macavity just smirked. Nova snarled "Where is my daughter, Macavity?"

"At my lair…why?"  
"Why? WHY??? You know damn well why…release her."  
"No, I don't think I will. However, if you're done with her, I'll gladly take her off your hands…"  
I gave a small gasp, hoping Nova wouldn't let Macavity hurt me. But he just said, to my dismay "She's not mine to protect. Take her. Please, Macavity, let my daughter go!"  
"No."

"Bastard." At this, I was released - and the henchcats pounced! I didn't even get to scream; a filthy paw was pressed straight to my mouth! I struggled, receiving countless punches. Then, Macavity strode forwards. The strays pulled my head up, and Macavity pressed a knife to my throat. I gasped, the tears staining my cheeks.

"I'm giving you this _one _warning, Tumble. Stop struggling, or I will slit your throat!"  
I froze. "You wouldn't…"  
"Try me!"  
"Please…_please_, let me go…"  
"No!"

I sobbed, shaking. Macavity gave a cold sneer - and booted me in the groin! I cried out, screaming in pain. Next second, a fist connected with my face and all went black.

I woke sharply, looking round in pain and confusion. My stomach was throbbing…I soon found out why, as a foot connected with my stomach, again I presumed.

I groaned in pain. Looking up, I cowered upon seeing Macavity standing over me, flanked by four or five strays. I shivered, losing all will to fight; losing all will to live. I hung my head, hoping that whatever he was gonna do, he'd get it over with.

The next moment I was being dragged to my feet. My head was pulled up, and Macavity placed the same blade against my neck. I gave a soft whimper, shivering.

"Scared, little kitty?"

"Y-y-y…yes…" My voice was barely a whisper. Macavity sneered, pressing the knife a bit harder.

"So, you fear death, eh? Tell me, what else do you fear?"  
My mind numb, I gave in. "Pain…torture…"

"Rape?"

That took a second to sink in. When it did, I reeled back.

"Y-y-y-you w-w-wouldn't…"  
"You really want to test that theory?"  
Brutally I was flung down onto my back, Macavity looming over me.

I screamed then. Macavity just smirked, and straddled me. I flinched away, whimpering in terror.

"Shit no…ohhh, Macavity please, _please_…I'm begging you don't do this!"  
He smirked. "Why shouldn't I? What's stopping me?"  
I cried harder as he continued.

"I could make it pleasant for you, be gentle. Or of course, I could just make you scream. Which would you prefer?"

I was in a right state by this point. My face was tear-stained, my nose running, and I was trembling violently all over. I managed to choke out another weak, desperate plea: "H-Heaviside, M-Macavity…p-p-p-p-please…a-a-anything but that…"  
"Anything?"  
I nodded, coughing, crying and whimpering. He ran a taunting hand down my cheek, but I had no will to flinch or turn away.

An age seemed to crawl by, with me hanging in the claws of terror, petrified that at any second he would carry out his threat and take my virginity.

Finally, he smirked and sat up, moving his hips so his groin rubbed against mine. I whimpered pathetically. He smirked, stroking my cheek again, then standing up. I watched him through puffy eyes, praying with all my might, that he would have mercy…


	7. Going Home

_Warning: This chapter contains implied rape! Please R&R!_

* * *

I was incredibly confused. One moment I'd been cowering before Macavity, the next I awoke, head pounding to find myself bound by all four paws to the four corners of a hard bed. Blinking away my confusion, several things came into sharp focus. I was on a bed. I hurt between my legs. And there was something, down there, that was warm and sticky. It only took me a moment to realise it was blood, and then I was screaming. 

But only seconds later, a black paw slapped over my mouth, and another one over my nose. I thrashed and screamed, but beneath the paws it made barely any sound. Soon, my head began to swim. I believe I was just on the verge of passing out, when they released me.

I had no energy left to scream, and I was too busy concentrating on gasping for breath that I didn't notice Macavity until he was running a paw over my breast.

I squeaked and shuddered away from him. He laughed.

"Ever the image of confidence, eh boys? Ok, untie her."  
I was too shocked and scared to move, even when I knew I was no longer bound. I just lay there, cowering from him, hating him for what he had done. But I did notice something: the two cats with him. One was Scot, the tom who I'd seen the other day. The other, to my utmost shock and horror, was Nikow, the tom with Nova. My stomach lurched and I felt sick. I curled up, crying loudly.

Somewhere, seemingly far away, I heard Macavity snigger. Suddenly, without warning his hands were on my shoulders, roughly dragging me up. In terror, I tried to pull away, but Nikow joined his boss by grabbing my arms. I screamed and kicked out. That was when Macavity punched me. The other punches now seemed like nothing. He caught me once right on my ribs, and a second time in my stomach. I nearly blacked out with the pain.

I was deemed powerless as Macavity moved behind me[pinning my arms to my back. Then, with a nod to his henchcats, he dragged me out. He dragged me through what I reckoned to be the same warehouse I'd bee kept in before, although I knew he did have many. Anyway, even if it was the same, we went out a different way, coming out into an alley. All the time I was trembling weakly, petrified for my own safety, wondering what they were going to do next.

I was so scared and worried, that I didn't notice a very familiar sight…


	8. Rescue!

It was only after a few moments that I recognised the Jellicle Junkyard. I opened my mouth, but it was covered in the same second. Then Macavity was in front of me, smirking.

"So close, yet so far!"  
My tear-filled eyes pleaded with him. He regarded me for a second, then nodded to his henchcats. They dragged me over to an old…chair frame, I think it was.

It was just on the outskirts of the junkyard. They bound me to the bottom rails of it in the most uncomfortable position. Then Macavity crouched down in front of me.

"Now, listen to me kitten. I'm going to cast a spell over you. You will be invisible for nine hours. After that, you will become visible, and will have the _chance _to be saved. However, if during your nine hours you cry out for help, or make any noise intended as such, you will find yourself my prisoner forever! And believe me, I can do _much _worse to you than what I have so far. Do you understand?"

I nodded tearfully, knowing this would near enough kill me, and knowing he knew it too. He smirked, standing up and casting the spell. Then, they left, and I was left alone, and helpless.

It was horrible; the most agonising wait I have ever had to endure. I kept my eyes squeezed tight shut, praying with all my might that it would end!

Just when I though I could bear it no longer, I felt a strange sensation running over my whole body, and I knew that I was visible. But still, I dared not make a sound; mainly out of fear, but also because I was embarrassed. I didn't want to be seen like this. I just kept my eyes tight shut, wasting away…

"Holy Cat! Tumble!"

My eyes snapped open. For a moment I didn't recognise the cat in front of me, and shied away. Then, he came into focus: Pouncival, a fellow kitten from my tribe. I burst into tears of relief.

"ALONZO! Over here!"

Moments later, as I heard running paws, I felt the ropes loosen, then I fell to the floor with a whimper. The next second, strong arms were lifting me up, cradling me and, I realised, carrying me back to the junkyard. Pouncival darted ahead of us, and as we entered I heard everyone react at the same time. I strained my ears, listening for that one familiar voice…

"_TUMBLEPATCH_!!!"

My drooped eyelids snapped open to see a large tom with a big fluffy mane sprinting towards us. Disregarding Alonzo, I held out my arms to Tugger. As he reached us, Alonzo carefully released me into my friend's arms, and I clung to his mane, burying my face against his chest.

"Ohhh, baby, we've been SO worried!!!"

I sobbed against him, feeling safe and protected. He held me close, stroking my head-fur and soothing me. He lifted me into his arms and I clung to him tighter as he carried me into one of the junkyard's 'chambers'.

Slowly and carefully, he laid me on the makeshift bed there. He made to leave, but I cried out and clung to him, so he stayed. I couldn't bear to be left alone any more.

He held me, until a head poked into the chamber. Pouncival. I was surprised; I'd expected it to be one of the elder queens, or toms. I suspected they'd be there soon.

He slowly came into the chamber. I felt Tugger bristle (they often didn't get along very well!) but I put my paw on his cheek, hushing him, and turned to Pouncival, beckoning him closer. With a small smile, he padded over to us.

I sat up painfully and reached out to him. We hugged, me pressed against his soft chest. I mumbled "Thank you Pounce. You saved me. Thank you, thank you…" I found the tears started again, choking me.

Then, I vaguely heard more footsteps and a strict voice ordering Pounce and Tugger out. I let go off Pounce and he scarpered, but I clung to Tugger. The two queens and the tabby tom before us shared worried looks. The tom, Munkustrap moved forwards slowly.

"Tugger, we need you out. This situation has to be dealt with…"  
"With as little stress as possible," my friend snapped back. "Munk, let me stay, please!"  
I clung as tightly as I could, but the three remained adamant. Tugger sighed heavily and sat up. I started sobbing again.

"Don't leave, please I need you…"

He took my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks tenderly. Not unlike Macavity…


	9. Questioning

...but Tugger I loved and trusted. He looked deep into my eyes.

"I have to leave, baby, they'll kick me out if I don't. I'll only be outside, Ok? I'll be right back in as soon as I'm allowed. I promise!"

I sobbed weakly, but I knew I had no choice. I hugged him once more, then released my grip, sinking back onto the bed. He left, and Munkustrap approached me. For a moment, I cowered, then remembered I was safe and relaxed just a bit.

My relief died as he said, briskly "Tumblepatch, I understand you're hurting and need seeing to, but I have to ask you some questions!"

"Oh Munkustrap, is that really-" Jellylorum, a cream tabby began, but he cut her off.

"Yes, Jelly, it _is_. It's obvious who has done this. I need to get onto that bastard's case…"

"_Munkustrap_! There is a _kitten _here!" Jennyanydots snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered, then went back to his brisk tone. "I just need to find out what happened, all of it, then we can start planning our justice while you tend to her. Ok?"

Reluctantly, they agreed, but I really didn't want this. I didn't want any of them here - I just wanted Tugger!

A moment later, Munkustrap had sat carefully on the bed. He reached out and gently tilted my head towards him. I shivered, fearful of backing away, fearful of him even though I knew it was irrational. He looked, as Tugger had done, deeply into my eyes.

"I need you to tell me everything."

Tears filled my eyes, and ran freely down my cheeks - but I proceeded to tell him my story…


	10. Friends Are There

_Chapter 10! It's a milestone! XD_

* * *

Finally, I'd told him everything. My cheeks were soaked by the end, but I had no more energy, and no tears left to cry. I finished speaking and flopped, drained, down onto the bed. Munkustrap stood without another word, and left. From outside I faintly heard him calling to the other toms.

I heard Jenny approach and looked up. She gave me a sad, but kindly look.

"Ohh, you poor dear. Come on now, let's get you cleaned up!"

Painfully, I sat up. They gasped softly, I guessed maybe they'd not seen the full extent of my injuries. Even I wasn't sure how much damage had been done. But they steeled themselves to it, and professionally began cleaning me up, and tending my wounds.

I let them work for a couple of minutes, then asked quietly if Tugger could come back in. They shared reluctant glances, but in the end nodded. Jelly went out, and came back moments later with my friend right behind.

He came straight over to me, disregarding the two queens and taking me in his arms. I heard them tut, but was only focused on my friend as I collapsed against him, sobbing uncontrollably. As he soothed me, I heard him ask Jenny & Jelly to leave us. I was willing to bet they didn't want to, but a moment later I heard them leave, vowing to be back to check on me soon. Looking up, I saw they were gone and once more collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest.

He held me close, comforting me, until after an age, my sobs quietened, and I huddled in his arms, pale, shaking but silent. He shifted, and gently tilted my chin so he could look in my eyes. With a reassuring smile, he brushed his lips against my forehead, then asked in a soft tone if I would tell him what happened. Gulping and shivering, I hesitated, then nodded slowly, and once again, I relived my horrific ordeal. As I finished, I broke down once more, but he didn't pull me close straight away. There was anger - no, rage, - in his eyes, and sadness, and even...devastation?

Through my sobs, I heard a sniff - and looking up through my tears, I just about made out that he too was crying. That was when we clung to each other, I once again sobbing loudly, him silent but shaking.

A few minutes passed in that manner, when we heard a voice, and Tugger sat up. I looked up from his chest, to see Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and Pouncival watching us, worried expressions on their faces. Tugger turned to me. I nodded shakily. He looked back at them and beckoned them over. Pouncival reached us first, and sat down slowly next to us. I managed a grateful smile, and slowly moved to his side, hugging him close. I nestled against his shoulder, whispering "Oh Cat, Pounce, thank you. Thank you so, SO much. You saved me. I don't think I'd have survived much longer, if you hadn't...c-c-come...a-and, found me."

I felt more movement on the bed, then a soft paw touched my shoulder. Mungojerrie. Rumpel stood behind where her brother sat, watching me anxiously. As Pounce released me, Mungo moved closer, hugging me tightly. I winced a bit, but embraced him equally, feeling safe with so many friends around me...I only hoped it would last..._forever!_


	11. A Terrible Ordeal!

_Owwww! Arm acheth muchly! Well, it might not seem a lot, but I've had a sudden burst of writeyness for this story, so here we are, chapter 11! I do apologise, it gets a bit angsty here! It WILL get better, honest!_

* * *

I stayed in that chamber, ashamed & hurting, for three days. Tugger was almost constantly by my side, and I was also visited by my other friend, Mistoffelees. Being a magician, he was able to work healing power on me that did me the world of good. But, even with the exterior scars healed, still I was terrified that either Macavity, or members of the other tribe would come back for me.

On the fourth day, Tugger was sat with me, trying to persuade me it was safe to go outside. I knew he was just thinking of me, but I cowered and shook my head, terrified to go out.

"Ohhh, Tumble, you must get up. It's safe out there, he can't hurt you!"  
"No, no, no…please, don't make me…" I begged with him, feeling his frustration rise, and I felt guilty for being such a burden. He sighed, standing.

"Don't leave me…" I said, quietly. He turned to me. "You'll be Ok, I promise. I'll be back in a minute, Ok?"

I bit back a whimper, as he left, and when he was gone cried silently. Even my best friend was now getting fed up with me! The guilt tore at me and I had a sudden compulsion to run away. But fear of Macavity kept me rooted to the bed. Not that it served me much good. I sniffled, wiping my eyes, then gasped as my surroundings suddenly and without warning changed. Terrified, I glanced round, and sobbed as I recognised the dingy cell, and the tom who stood, sneering at me! Macavity strode towards the hard bed which I now lay on, and I scrambled away from him, sobbing in fear.

"NO! Please, don't…not again! What do you want from me?"  
He chuckled softly, stopping as I hit the wall and could cower no further.

"I have news for you. News which concerns you deeply, and I really think you should hear."  
I shivered, whimpering, and he continued: "You may recall, that on your last visit I had my little way with you. Well, it turns out that has had a very interesting side effect."  
At my bewildered look, he grinned cruelly. "You're pregnant, Tumblepatch. With my kittens!"  
A long, low moan escaped my lips, and then I passed out…

I awoke with a cry - back in the junkyard chamber! There was the sound of running paws, then Mungojerrie appeared in the doorway. Seeing my clearly panic-stricken face, he hurried over and took me in his arms. I sobbed my heart out to him, unable to say what I had just heard. The very thought of it made me feel as though I would pass out again.

Mungo soothed and calmed me, and finally my crying stopped, and I knew I must tell him.

"M-Mungo…I j-just, got taken back to M-Mac…h-his lair," I shuddered, feeling him tense. "H-he…I…I'm p-p-pregnant…ohhhohh!" I collapsed again against him, hearing him gasp and mutter "That bastard…"

I sobbed into his chest, not hearing another entrance until I heard Pounce's voice. "Wh-what's wrong, Mungo?"

I felt Mungo look up, and heard him sigh. Glancing up, I saw him beckon Pounce nearer. I sobbed and looked away as Pounce glanced at me. Mungo inhaled slowly. "Macavity, got her pregnant, Pounce."  
"Ohhh, no…"  
"Look, kit, please do me a favour. Go fetch Jenny and Jelly, and Tugger…"  
"No…"  
Both glanced at me, confused.  
"Not Tugger. L-let him…have a break…"  
Pounce nodded to us, and dashed out. I reckoned he would get Tugger anyway.

I'd guessed right. Moments later, Tugger came hurrying in, the anger and disgust plain on his face. I sobbed, feeling used and dirty but he nonetheless took me gently from Mungo's arms and rocked me softly, as I cried into his mane.

Only moments later, Jenny and Jelly came in, demanding that Tugger and Mungo leave. I whimpered, wanting one of them to stay with me. Tugger hugged me close, then told Mungo to look after me and left the chamber. I felt safest in my friend's manly arms, but let Mungo hold me gently as the two older queens examined me.

As they touched my stomach, and pressed lightly against my abdomen I gasped sharply at the pain there. I cried silently, squeezing Mungojerrie's hand, scared and ashamed,

Finally, they left me alone with him. I buried my face in his chest, and didn't notice Tugger return. And leave again. I was too distraught to do anything except cry…


	12. Attack And Capture!

_Again, sorry tis soooo angsty:P And yeah, I know, there's hardly been anything about the Jelicals in it! There will be VERY soon! Really!_

* * *

A few weeks into my pregnancy, I was once more alone in the chamber. I had ventured outside, but just for a few moments, and I didn't make a daily habit of it.

This morning I was alone, and once more the unthinkable horror happened. My surroundings melted away and I found myself lying, heavily pregnant, before Macavity. My mouth opened to scream, and in the same instant that it was covered someone pinned me from the other side: Nikow. And Scot prevented me from crying out. I shuddered and nearly fainted through fear as Macavity slowly moved towards me. He gave me a piercing glance, then nodded to Scot, who removed his hand from my mouth.

"So, Tumble, enjoying the little gift I gave to you?" He smirked cruelly, running a claw down my thigh. My head swum, I was so terrified of him. He laughed, knowing this.

"Shh, don't be afraid, little kitty. I'm not gonna hurt you when you're carrying my young. Which, by the way, you will be bringing up here."  
"Wh-what? NO! Let me go!" I pleaded frantically.

"Ohh, I will. You shall give birth at the Jellicle Junkyard. Then, I shall come for you."  
My stomach lurched, and I cried pitifully "Why, Macavity? Why, me? P-p-p-please…please, don't. I'm _begging _you, leave me be!"

"I don't think so," he sneered, caressing my chest, making me feel cheap and dirty. Scot sniggered, leaning down and nuzzling my cheek. "Keep her here, boss. I could look after her."  
"No, Scot. She'll go back to the Jellicles, and give birth with them. Then, you may aid with her care, if you wish."

I shivered, praying this would end. Macavity turned his cruel gaze back to me. "Ohhh, and Tumble. You'd better bear me sons. Because I have no use for daughters!" And with his cruel laughter echoing in my ears, I was once again back in the junkyard. And once more I broke down!

I told Tugger and Misto of this, and begged them to stay with me. I was now terrified. I had nightmares when I did sleep, and could think of nothing but Macavity up until I gave birth. This terror was then wiped out, with the pain that came from my labour, and replaced by a new, greater terror when Jenny told me that my two kittens were stillborn. I cried, then, not as much for my young as for my own safety. I knew Macavity would try again, and I knew he would be angry. I pleaded with Tugger to stay with me, but he could not, not all the time.

It was this that made me get up, so I would never be alone. I followed him, Mungo, Misto, even Pounce, and still the terror was there. And, with good reason.

The second day after my failed birth, a deadly chill crept over the junkyard. Demeter, one of the older queens, was edgy all morning, and around noon came the cry we all expected…

"Macavity!!!"  
I gasped, and whirled, to see the crime lord himself standing there, a gang of Pollicle dogs at his back. Tugger and Misto moved in front of me, and Munk and Alonzo challenged Macavity.

"You have no business here, Macavity!"  
"Ohhh, I think you'll find I do. I want my queen!"  
"No queen here belongs to you!"  
The fiend just laughed, and moved forwards as the Pollicles attacked the two toms, forcing them back. Macavity strode towards us, the dogs keeping back the rest of the tribe. Tugger moved forwards, shielding me, but Macavity just brought out a pistol.

"NO!" I flew in front of my friend, ignoring his cry; I couldn't let him be harmed. Tugger tried to push me back, but Macavity was too quick. As he dragged me away from Tugger, a huge Pollicle leapt on my friend, pinning him to the ground!  
"NOOO! N-NO! Please…" I screamed, begging Macavity to spare him. The brute laughed, as the area melted away once more. I struggled, sobbing but he held me tight. Back in the dingy cell, he threw me onto the bed, gave me a sneering look, and left as Scot came in.


	13. Torment Relived!

_Whoo! Yes, another update! I doubt anyone takes much notice of me any more, but hey! XD I'll continue to update, as long as my hands are able to write! :)_

_WARNING: Detailed rape in this chapter!!_

Fearing for my own safety, I lunged at the mostly-black cat and swiped at him, several times. With an annoyed cry, he gave me a dark look and stormed out. I just knew he'd gone to tell Macavity, but I practically didn't care. My life had been ruined; if the fiend killed me now, it would be the best possible thing!

Of course, he didn't kill me. Ruthlessly he beat me first with a belt, then a whip, repeating over and over that I was a 'bad kitten'. I shut it out as much as I could, but the physical pain afterwards, and the lack of relief from it made me howl and sob until I passed out from exhaustion.

I awoke to feel someone gently tending to my wounds. Wincing, I opened my eyes, and shied away on seeing Scot there. My anger of the previous day was gone, replaced with exhausted fear of him.

"Shhhh, don't. Let me see to your wounds!"

He reached for me, and I cowered. "I-I'm s-sorry I scratched you, just…don't hurt me, please…"  
"Tumblepatch, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm tending to those punishment wounds." He chuckled. "The scratches you gave me were nothing compared to your wounds, so don't beat yourself up, sweetie!"

I shuddered at his tone, but didn't have the energy to fight, so I just lay back and let him tend to me. I willed him to leave me when he'd finished, but he didn't. Leaning over me, he lowered his face to mine, and kissed me softly, ignoring my whimpers. He held the kiss for a few moments, before sitting up, giving me a smirk and standing to leave. Quietly, I turned and sobbed against my paws, scared of what Macavity was going to do me next!

But Scot didn't leave. He must have hesitated at the door, then I felt his paw on my shoulder and twitched.  
"P-p-please, Scot…please, show some mercy," I turned to glance at him. "I beg of you…"

"Shhhh. Do not fear me." He moved closer, and gathered me to him. I tried to pull away, fearing a rape, but he held me close.

"D-don't…please…" I sobbed quietly, praying.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax."

"I-I-I ca-can't…just, let me go? Wh-why are you d-doing this?"  
"I'm trying to get you to relax, Ok? It's not good for you to be continually scared and tense."  
"Tell that to Macavity!"

He smirked slightly. "Ohhh, speaking of Macavity, he wants you to make a choice. He wishes you once more to become pregnant-"

"No…"  
"-and he has _insists _that you choose who you'd rather do it. Me, or him."  
I gagged and struggled, trying to pull away from him.

"N-n-no…I c-can't, I _won't_. Just let me go, please!"

Frowning, he let me go, pushing me onto my back and pinning me. I whimpered, struggling and he raised a paw, smacking me hard across the face. I cried out, falling still, trembling. He stared down at me, then leant down and kissed me hard, shifting so that he was on top of me. I shuddered, my cheeks soaked. I could feel everything so greatly; his lips, pressed against mine, his paws roaming over my body, him shifting to be able to take me, as Macavity had done.

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, trying with all my might to block it out. But I still winced and cried hard as he entered me; still heard his moans, and felt my own, unwanted responses. I could do nothing but pray, that it would end!

After what felt like an age - and by the end of which I was shattered both physically and emotionally into a thousand pieces - he sat up, staring down at me. He wore a pleasured smirk, and leant down, once more kissing me deeply before I could pull away. I whimpered, too exhausted to even turn my head. I gave a low moan, and gagged when he slid his tongue into my mouth. He grabbed the sides of my head before I could turn away, and forced me to stay like that until he withdrew his tongue and sat up.

I gagged again and curled away from him, sobbing weakly. He laid his paw on my shoulder, stroking my back, but this only served to make me shudder.

"Please…leave me…" I sobbed quietly, shuddering. He chuckled, and stood.

"Very well. I shall give you some peace, before Macavity comes back…in ten minutes!" And with a cruel chuckle, he had left before I could even cry harder!


	14. Mind Games!

_Yup, another update! Maybe one more also tonight, not sure yet! Macavity is playing mind games, mwah! Plus, I give you a promise of having the Jelicals more heavily involved over the next 2 or 3 chapters! Honest!_

* * *

True to what Scot told me, Macavity did return, all too soon. I whimpered ever so quietly, trembling just slightly at his presence. Slowly, he moved over to stand before me. I kept my head bowed, not wanting to give him _any _reason to hurt me.

"I thought it may interest you to know that shortly after I took you from the junkyard, the Pollicles retreated. No-one else was hurt. Your fluff-brained protector is safe."

I glanced up, trying not to look overtly grateful in case it annoyed him. But my heart was full of relief. Macavity clearly didn't understand this. Pulling my chin up, he drew a claw down my cheek, then hit me hard across the face. I just suppressed a scream, my whole body convulsing with the shock and pain of it.

Regarding me for another moment, he let me go & sat up somewhat.

"You know, Tumble, I think I have actually been rather kind to you!"  
I gagged in sheer revulsion and horror, and couldn't stop for a full five minutes. The brute just laughed and let me to it. Gasping for breath, I just managed to sob out "You sick, _twisted _wanker! You bastard, you filth! How have you…" but I was cut short by another hard smack to the cheek. I cried out, but Macavity was already snarling "Watch your lip, Tumblepatch! I don't take kindly to being called such names by someone in _your _position…nor have many tried it in the past and lived afterwards."

I sobbed pitifully at these words, in fear of my life, but Macavity just sneered at me and said "Let me explain myself to you. And again, I should say, you should feel almost privileged-" and here I gagged again! "-that I am explaining myself to a mere slave like you! But, there it is. Firstly, I could have killed you at any point, either outright or for any number of other reasons. Secondly, I could've personally tortured you myself, ultimately leading to your death or at least insanity. I did neither. Thirdly, I have only _really _subjected you to one rape, because if you remember I wiped your memory of the other-" and here I cried my hardest and most pitifully yet "-and, fourth, I allowed you to return to your tribe…AND spared that pathetic excuse for a tom, that friend of yours! So," and here he put a loud emphasis on, making me flinch "and, so, you should quite frankly be considering yourself really rather lucky!"

It was here I came closest to fainting. My entire body collapsed and I pulled away from Macavity; oddly, he let me go. I turned from him and collapsed onto the bed, crying my eyes out, shaking and twitching. And then, I felt a paw rest softly on my shoulder. But it did nothing to comfort me; I could tell it was Macavity's paw, and I knew the game he was playing, and it made me cry all the more, harder and much, much more despairingly. In the end, I passed out.


	15. Sheer Brutality!

_Whoo, more updatedness! Hopefully this may inspire me to work on my other stories too! lol_

* * *

I awoke to find myself in silence again. I sighed heavily with relief, but it was short-lived. What seemed like mere moments later, I heard a key turning in the lock, and the shiver that ran through me confirmed again my worst nightmare, as Macavity strode in…flanked by Scot and Nikow!

Unable to help it, my crying started up again, though I desperately tried to stifle it. I felt frightened and embarrassed, and cowered away when Nikow came towards me. I whimpered softly when he touched me, but dared not try to move away - though I quickly wished I had tried!

In one deft move, Nikow had my wrist between his cruel hands, and had broken it as easily as if it had been a twig.

Pain made my whole body go wild, and in my anguish I found I cried "Why? Why, me?", screaming with the pain. It was only when my screams fell to pained sobs that I heard Scot ask his master: "Was that, really necessary, sir?"  
I glanced up, shaking and shocked, to see Macavity glare at him, and approach me. I tried to cower, but Nikow held me fast, deliberately putting pressure on my broken wrist.

Together, they moved me onto my back, and Macavity gently laid his hand on my stomach. But after a moment, he frowned…then punched me hard!  
"Little bitch! You haven't conceived…how dare you!"  
I had no time or chance to beg. He flung me off the bed, kicking me brutally. I cowered, while he, joined by Nikow, landed blow after blow on me.

Eventually I lay, huddled in a heap, and Macavity snarled "Take her to the edge of your territory, Nikow, and let's see how she fares if your 'leader' catches her." His tone suddenly turned as cold as ice, and as bitter as blood. "Let's see if he shows mercy towards her now he has his precious daughter back!"

And with that, he stormed out. Nikow yanked me to my feet, but he didn't take me out straight away. He slammed me against a wall, pressing himself against me and sneering.

"You're in trouble now, queen." He raised a fist, and I cowered, too weak to plead. The next second, he had hit me hard, making my head swim. He then let go of me and snapped "Come on."

But when I tried to follow him, I collapsed, groaning. He landed one kick on me, but was stopped by Scot.

"Just leave her be, Nikow," he ordered. "Either take her, as the boss said, or let me take her. You won't be able to get her anywhere if you keep laying into her!"

Nikow snarled, and grumbled, but he pulled me up all the same. "Time to face the music, sweetheart." I shuddered, sickened and weak, reckoning that too soon I would once again be pleading for my life.


	16. Captured Once More!

_Whoo, we see Jelical cats now! Yay! hehe_

* * *

I would soon realise how correct that last thought was. Nikow made me follow him to the very edge of the Jelical territory, until I stopped and pleaded with him not to make me go any further. He turned on me, wrapping his cruel claws tightly round my throat. I had no strength left to fight, and no will left to cry. I just gave in.

Annoyed, he flung me to the ground and smirked.  
"I leave you here, little bitch, to your fate; to the justice of my tribe, when they come upon you!" And with that, he was gone.

I huddled there, too weak to stand, let alone think of walking. I knew it wouldn't be long now…

"What the hell? Net, Nal…Toby! To me!"

My blood felt cold, as I recognised the voice, just. Looking up, I cowered back to see myself surrounded by four toms, and I recognised the one looming directly over me. Samyose, they had called him; he'd been helping enslave me when I was first captured by this tribe.

I huddled back, but he nodded and two came forward to ensnare me. I made to get away, but my broken wrist hindered me. I weakly cried out when one of them grabbed it, making him start and rearrange his grip.

But it was no less painful, and I started crying. Samyose urged them not to listen to me, as I was 'pathetic', but the one holding my broken wrist let me go, complaining that he couldn't hurt me even more!

"Tobias," Samyose sighed, then nodded to the other male, who came forward and reached for me. I had to speak.

"P-p-please…m-my wrist…it's broken, please don't touch it, I beg you…it hurts so…so much…"

This other male too hesitated, causing Samyose to sigh and approach me himself. While the one tom held me tight by my other arm, Samyose crouched beside me, taking my arm in his hands. "We'll soon see if this wrist of yours really is broken!" He twisted it somewhat, with both his paws, and I screamed. I couldn't help it! Frantically, the other one holding me slapped a paw over my mouth, and held it there as my wrist continued to be twisted and examined.

I slumped in their grasp, crying out silently for an end. It came when the youngest, Tobias cried "Stop it, Samyose. I know what she did was awful, but let's take her to Nova. He will know what to do with her, as it appears she has trespassed into our territory again."

Moving his paws to hold my upper arm firmly, Samyose nodded, and they hauled me up, pinning my arms behind my back. I blinked my tears away, and prepared to face this strange tribe again…


End file.
